


Chubby Little Merchling

by Akranes



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Cannon compliant, Chubby Kink, Chubby Wylan, Feeding, Hand Feeding, I feel like I have to tag that but its basically just, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Stuffing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wylan gets his hands tied, and lots of fluff because I can't be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akranes/pseuds/Akranes
Summary: Wylan has grown plump since things have settled down in Ketterdam, and Jesper decides it’s about time to fully appreciate Wylan’s extra weight. In a veryJesperway, of course.“You’re a mercher. Who cares about having restraint?”





	Chubby Little Merchling

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE CROOKED KINGDOM SPOILERS HERE. Unbeta'd.
> 
> I have to give it up for [ wreckingthefinite ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingthefinite/pseuds/wreckingthefinite) and [ torovoro ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/torovoro), I wouldn’t have read Six of Crows without their wonderful kink fics! Check them out if you haven’t already!
> 
> The first ¼ of this fic is like ~fluffy reassuring body positivity totally pg and stuff~ and things get a little ahem kinky after that so...yep
> 
> Please be aware: THIS IS A FETISH FIC. If you aren’t into weight gain kink/fetish, you will not enjoy this. In this story you’ll find: body issues, unrealistic consumption (as in, I make Wylan eat A LOT) and there is some light bondage as well. If any of this sounds triggering to you, or just not your cup of tea, please do not read!
> 
> And lastly: I have to confess that I’m not 100% sure that Jesper’s Grisha powers would work like I use them in this fic. I feel like there’s nothing in Six of Crows or Crooked Kingdom that imply they _couldn't_ work this way, but I also haven’t read the Grisha Trilogy, and maybe there’s more info in there that I’m not aware of. So just putting it out there.

Wylan flushed a pretty shade of pink.

“What do you mean, you’ve been manipulating my clothes?” he sputtered, looking affronted. Which reminded Jesper that, as pretty and distracting as Wylan looked when he was flustered, Jesper was, in fact, in trouble.

Jesper peered at Wylan where he stood in front of the wardrobe with a pair of his nicer trousers stuck just beneath his rear. They wouldn’t budge past that, despite how hard the merch tugged.

That’s what woke Jesper; Wylan had accidentally stumbled into the wardrobe after a particularly ambitious tug, rattling the wardrobe doors noisily.

Jesper had never been the best at holding his tongue or thinking before he spoke. Particularly when he had only just awoken, and to such a lovely sight as Wylan trying to cram his thickening thighs into pants far too small. His tongue betrayed him yet again.

He had sleepily murmured something about getting around to manipulating the waistband later.

Which then had made Wylan freeze, turn to Jesper, and led to where they were now, with Wylan interrogating him with that bashful blush still high on his cheeks.

“Is it almost one o’clock already?” Jesper said, gazing at Wylan who stared accusingly at Jesper. He reached his arms over his head and stretched, before lacing his fingers together behind his head and regarding Wylan laconically.

Wylan shifted under his gaze and whined, “ _Jesper_.”

Jesper ignored how much he _loved_ when Wylan said his name like that, all breathy and drawing out the last syllable.

“You said you were going to the tailor anyways.”

“Jes!” Wylan gaped at the admission.

“Figured I might as well get some practice in.”

Wylan huffed and looked at him dryly.

“Saved you some money, too.”

“Of all things, I don’t think that money is really a pressing concern,” Wylan said with an exasperated look, shoving the trousers down his plump thighs with some difficulty.

To demonstrate his agreement, Jesper rolled over in their ridiculously large and expensive bed with a content sigh.

“I suppose you’re right. And I should’ve told you, I’m sorry,” Jesper said. He knew he likely should’ve asked or said something, but he really wasn’t entirely sure _why_ it was really a problem. Wylan was nearly out of clothes that fit him when Jesper used his Grisha abilities to loosen the stitching and stretch the fabric of his pants. But Wylan was obviously distressed and Jesper wasn’t happy to be the cause of it. Apologizing seemed prudent.

Sure enough, Wylan softened. “It’s alright. I guess I just-” he stopped and sighed, turning a darker shade of pink, and crossing his arms over himself. He was in only a crisp, white button up (that Jesper had previously tinkered with) and underwear, both of which were looking snug.

Now that things in their life had settled down, Jesper delighted in Wylan’s tendency for overindulgence. He thought it made sense, after all, as a mercher’s son.

But it had taken a while for Wylan’s leaning towards gluttony to really make itself known. Their first couple months moving into the Van Eck manor were a bit stressful and scary. They were both waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the stadwatch to burst through the doors, saying that they knew Jan Van Eck wasn’t crazy. For the Merchant Council to waltz in, saying they knew Wylan couldn’t actually read. For the Council of Tides to flush them out, saying didn’t appreciate being impersonated.

But somehow, none of that had happened. They moved Wylan’s mother Marya in, and she was showing improvement. Wylan had found Jesper a Fabrikator tutor who was actually willing to come to Ketterdam from Ravka. Jesper began making investments in the market as an attempt to please Wylan, but he surprisingly found it enthralling. And he seemed to have a better knack for it than he had for gambling. A few of his tentative investments flopped, but most of them were actually profitable and doing quite well.

As Wylan began to relax, he began to indulge more. He’d actually finish his portion at meals, began always reaching for seconds, and on some delightful occasions, thirds. The cooks seemed extremely pleased that Wylan was eating uninhibited, and always made more than enough to satisfy. But even then, Wylan would wander into the kitchen at any odd hour and have them prepare a plate of pastries or rolls for him to munch on. Jesper had teased him about his appetite when it first started increasing, saying that it seemed to come out of nowhere, and that maybe he could even rival Nina.

Wylan had flushed and said, “It didn’t come out of _nowhere_ , I just...I don’t really have an appetite when I’m anxious or upset.”

And something about that clicked with Jesper. Wylan had been a fickle eater during their adventures, eating a bit when food was offered, but not very much otherwise. He had hardly noticed it before, but now that he knew it was because Wylan was on edge, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He loved Wylan so much that it hurt, so if his excess consumption was an indicator of his happiness level, then Jesper wanted nothing more than for Wylan to eat to his heart’s content.

And when Wylan began to put on weight, Jesper saw no problem. Wylan had been relatively thin before, and now Jesper couldn’t help but associate that with the mercher’s own unhappiness. Now, along the his waist, was tangible proof that he wasn’t anxious or upset anymore. It was an improvement. He felt better. He was happier. Jesper welcomed every extra pound with jubilee.

Over a year and a half had passed since Jesper and Wylan moved into the Van Eck estate, and Wylan was plumper than ever.

He looked up at Wylan now, as Jesper was still shirtless and in bed. Truly, Jesper figured that the clothes he had manipulated might even grow snug once more, because Wylan’s indulgences were not slowing down. And here was the evidence before him, the bottom few buttons of Wylan’s shirt clung to the protruding curve of his belly, just slightly strained. 

What had started as some gentle softness around Wylan’s waist had blossomed into a genuine belly, one that perched over the waistband of his pants and briefs, and flowed into plump rolls on his sides. It was soft, pliant, and felt like dough underneath Jesper’s fingertips. He couldn’t think of a single thing that was unpleasant about it. He wasn’t quite fat, not really, but undeniably chubby.

Wylan still remained silent, arms crossed in a defensive posture that was likely an attempt to mask his fattened tummy, but all it succeeded in doing was making his shirt strain further, emphasizing that irresistible pooch.

Wylan’s self-consciousness wasn’t exactly new, but Jesper figured he showed Wylan enough affection that the mercher couldn’t possibly think Jesper had any problem with it. And, if Jesper was honest, his embarrassment and bashfulness was downright endearing.

He rose from the bed and approached Wylan. Jesper was far taller than him, and Wylan’s big blue doe eyes looked up at him with a hint of nervousness. Jesper bent down and captured Wylan’s lips in a gentle kiss. Wylan, somewhat surprisingly given his current state of agitation, eagerly reciprocated. Jesper reached out his hands and cupped Wylan’s belly where it strained at the bottom of his shirt.

Wylan pulled away with a flush, fiddling with his buttons and sucking in his gut. Not exactly the response Jesper had envisioned.

“I supposed you’ve already mussed with this shirt, then?” Wylan said, fiddling with the buttons, not meeting Jesper’s eyes.

Jesper winced, “I’m afraid so, love. I’m sorry. I should be able to undo it, if you’d like. I understand that you’re upset with me.”

“No, no. I’m not upset with you, I’m...upset with myself,” Wylan said with a hint of frustration as he turned and began to rummage through his wardrobe. “When my clothes first got, um...a bit snug, and I said I was going to make an appointment with the tailor, I had planned to...diet a bit, as well. But then,” Wylan giving Jesper a pointed look, “suddenly my clothes weren’t too snug anymore,” Wylan said, casting a dejected look at his wardrobe.

“You thought you had lost weight,” Jesper said, now fully understanding his mistake.

Wylan flushed again and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I’m not a fool, I knew I hadn’t _lost_ weight, but...I forgot about it, kind of. Just dismissed it from my mind whenever I noticed. I certainly hadn’t realized how much more I’ve put on,” He said quietly.

Jesper felt a wave of guilt. “You look beautiful, Wylan,” he tried.

Wylan snorted.

“You do,” Jesper insisted, “you’ve always been handsome, but now, for the first time since I’ve known you, you look happy.” Jesper froze, and a sinking feeling arose in his stomach. “You...are happy, aren’t you?”

Wylan must’ve heard the uncertainty in Jesper’s voice, because he turned to face Jesper and smiled genuinely. He reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

“I am happy. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life,” he said.

“Then I fail to see the problem. Besides tampering with your clothes without permission, I promise I won’t do that again,” Jesper said.

Wylan rolled his eyes fondly and resumed rummaging through his wardrobe. “The problem is that I obviously lack restraint.”

Jesper hummed and draped himself across Wylan’s shoulders from behind, and wrapped his long arms across Wylan’s collarbone. He would’ve loved to put them on Wylan’s soft hips, but he thought maybe it was wise to avoid that area for now. He started peppering kisses against Wylan’s softening jaw.

“Maybe. But I still don’t see why that’s a _problem_. You’re a mercher. Who cares about having restraint?”

Wylan huffed, “You don’t have to try and make me feel better, Jesper. I-I’ll lose it, okay?”

Jesper stilled. Could Wylan really think that Jesper didn’t _treasure_ him in any form, especially this one?

“If that’s what you want. But if you’re doing it to try and please me, don’t,” he said.

Wylan sniffed, unintentionally standing straighter and sounding posh to disguise his insecurities, “Surely you’d prefer a thin partner. You don’t have to pretend otherwise for the sake of my feelings.”

Jesper wrinkled his nose. “That’s not true at all. I adore your body, especially like this.”

“You...do?”

Wylan had paused going through the wardrobe and relaxed tentatively against Jesper’s bare chest.

“I think you look ravishing, Wylan. You’re so soft and warm, but you feel sturdier than before and I love that. And you love food and dammit if you don’t deserve to indulge after everything that’s happened. You look so happy, Wylan, and that’s all I want.”

Wylan was silent and Jesper pressed kisses into his neck again and carded a hand through Wylan’s ruddy golden curls. Wylan actually seemed to be hearing him out, so he continued.

“I love your thighs,” Jesper said, quieter than before, and trailing gentle fingers up the bit of Wylan’s leg that was bare, “They’re thicker than before, but they’re so soft and I love how they feel on my lips when I mark them up.”

“I love your hips,” he said, moving his hands there and squeezing the flesh he found. Wylan gasped quietly. “They’re shapely and fit well in my palms.” Jesper gave them another squeeze and said, “Not to mention that they make a convenient place to grab.”

“I love your tummy.” Wylan squirmed as Jesper’s hands made their way across his clothed middle, but he didn’t push him away. “I like the weight of it. I like how it moves when you walk, or laugh, or when I’m pounding you into the mattress.”

“Ghezen, Jesper!” Wylan said, turning to look at him with an admonishing look. Jesper held his gaze evenly, a silent ask for Wylan to actually consider his words instead of trying to change the subject.

“You’re a sap. And bizarre...but I believe you,” Wylan finally said quietly.

“Good, because I can’t imagine having to pretend that I’m not hopelessly in love with every inch of you,” Jesper said loftily with a smirk.

Wylan giggled lightly and it was music to Jesper’s ears.

“But I still have nothing to wear,” Wylan said, an adorable whine creeping into his voice, “I have to look proper for going into court today.”

Wylan had to sign some final paperwork to have his father committed permanently. The half-hearted legal proceedings that Wylan orchestrated to get Jan Van Eck free had failed (as planned), and they were in the last steps of getting that monster put away for good. It would take the remainder of the day to get through the final clauses, because Kerch government loved nothing better than the sound of their own voices.

“Did you miss how this conversation started? I think I can take care of that problem for you,” Jesper said, wiggling his long fingers.

Wylan chewed his lip and sighed in resignation. He fished out the black trousers he had already tried to put on and a severe looking suit jacket, and handed them to Jesper.

Jesper pecked him on the lips and sat in one of the plush armchairs in their bedroom. Wylan hovered nearby, undeniably interested in the process.

Jesper still wasn’t a very good Fabrikator, but he had objectively improved. He doubted he would’ve been able to do something like this only a year ago.

He started with the pants and rested his hand on the fabric and began loosening the stitches and stretching the fabric. The first time he experimented on Wylan’s clothes, he had realized right away that this technique would never have worked with less expensive clothes, in which the stitching was already sparse. It would’ve just worn too thin and tore under his inexperienced fingers. But the fabric of Wylan’s clothes was rich, dense and heavy. He couldn't make more fabric where there was none, but he could fiddle with how tightly woven the material was. The waistband had room to expand and stretch as much as three or four inches before Jesper worried for its structural integrity.

As Jesper was working, Wylan watched inquisitively. “Wow, you’ve really improved, Jes,” He said, awed. Jesper felt his heart swell proudly at the compliment.

He finished up the pants, adding generously to the waistband and as much as he could at the thighs and around the rear, but it tended to be a little harder to let the fabric expand there. The fit might not be perfect, but Wylan should be able to get it on without issue.

He moved on and began working on the jacket. “I still want to go with you today,” he griped as he worked.

“I’ll be fine, you’ve read me the documents I’ll be signing countless times already. It would look superbly bizarre if I walked in with a tall, handsome Zemeni and had him read the papers to me,” Wylan explained for the umpteenth time.

“I don’t have to read to you, I’d just be...reassurance, in case something goes wrong.”

“It’ll be fine,” Wylan said with a small smile and a peck to Jesper’s temple.

Jesper knew how conspicuous he’d look and that Wylan was definitely right, he’d be fine, but Jesper scowled all the same and handed Wylan the completed jacket, and Wylan began to get dressed.

Wylan still had to wiggle a bit, but the slacks slid up his thick thighs and rounded behind with relatively little issue. Wylan still had to suck in his belly to do up the button, but it held. They were tight enough still that they had to be buttoned below the outwards swell of Wylan’s belly, which did nothing to disguise how it pooched over the waistband and how soft his sides had become. Wylan turned to the mirror and scowled.

Jesper made a show of sighing dreamily as he tossed his long legs over the arm of the chair he was still seated in, and he threw a hand across his forehead. “How am I expected to wait back here for you when you’re out in the world looking so handsome?”

Wylan scoffed, but his smile was back, so Jesper counted that as a win. 

To the city officials, it would probably just seem like Wylan had taken to food to deal with the incarceration of his father. He doubted any mercher would judge him or even look twice. Many of them were plenty overweight, huffing and puffing around the exchange, exhausted just from the exertion of walking.

Wylan’s cheeks had swollen a little, emphasizing the youthfulness of his appearance. He was developing pert little breasts that Jesper adored, but had yet to call attention to. His thighs were thicker and softer than ever before, and soon Wylan’s plump ass would overflow Jesper’s big hands. But his belly stole the show. It was completely empty, but still plopped over his waistband, looking heavy and soft. Maybe he had put on more weight than Jesper had realized. He really thought his Grisha-tailored clothes would fit Wylan better than they did, albeit maybe awkwardly, but they were undeniably still too snug.

Wylan plucked at his trousers, staring at his reflection. “Maybe a little more in the waistband next time,” he said, chewing his lip.

Jesper sighed wistfully. “Maybe a better Fabrikator could, but I think that’s about my limit. You might have to utilize the tailor in the future.”

“Oh.”

Wylan moved to put his jacket on. It had been a bit roomy on him to begin with, so with an extra few inches, the buttons met in the front and it actually fit fine, and helped disguise how snug his shirt and pants were.

Jesper rose and approached him. He pressed himself flush against Wylan’s back, letting him feel that Jesper was _interested_ , just from watching Wylan dress. He let his hands settle on Wylan’s love handles, giving them a gentle squeeze and feeling the flesh fill his hands satisfyingly. Wylan sucked in a surprised breath, but didn’t look displeased.

“How about this,” Jesper said, dropping his voice to a low whisper. Wylan shivered, as Jesper continued, “You go out, act a good little mercher, and I’ll have a surprise waiting for you when you come back. Something that’ll really convince you just how much I _love_ you like this.”

Wylan gulped, and squeaked as Jesper snaked his hands under the suit jacket and to the front of Wylan’s clothed belly and gave the pudge a gentle pinch.

Flustered and pink-faced, Wylan squirmed out of Jesper’s grasp and reached for his coat. “I-I need to get going, I’ll be late.”

“Hmm. Hope it goes well. Don’t forget that we have plans for this evening,” Jesper said with a wink and a smack to Wylan’s rounded behind.

~

Jesper had been imagining really pushing Wylan’s limits for a while now. It was easy to forget sometimes that Wylan was only a year younger than Jesper. He was so innocent, so easy to fluster, so kind-hearted it was nearly absurd. It was fun to push the envelope and take Wylan out of his comfort zone. 

He had it on good authority that the little merchling was far more improper than he liked to pretend.

Over everything else, he of course wanted Wylan to be have fun and feel safe, and they had established a safe word. But the merchling had proved himself more adventurous than Jesper would’ve given him credit for.

The first time Jesper had tentatively come to the bedroom with a silk blindfold, he was surprised by Wylan easily taking it and fastening it over his curls, blushing furiously and squirming, but obviously excited before Jesper had hardly touched him.

Next, Jesper brought in a soft coil of linen rope, and Wylan had shocked him by immediately holding his hands out to be tied, ducking his head behind his curls to avoid eye contact.

Not to mention Jesper’s verbal treatment during intimacy. Jesper had always teased Wylan, far before they were together. It hadn’t stopped since getting together. He’d turn pink and squirm, bite those pretty lips and grab at Jesper’s back.

Wylan _loved_ it. The kid (‘I’m eighteen now, Jesper. Don’t call me kid’) was not-so-secretly kinky, there was no doubt.

So Jesper went to the kitchen shortly after Wylan departed to grab a quick sandwich for lunch and request something...a bit extravagant for the evening.

The head of kitchen, a stout Ravkan woman named Larisa who was partial but wise to Jesper’s charming smiles, handed him his sandwich and raised her eyebrow at him.

“You and Master Wylan are having company this evening?”

“Not necessarily. Is this chicken? It’s cooked to perfection.”

“Hm. It is chicken. And that sounds like a lot of food, Master Jesper,” she said, crossing her arms.

“I’m sure it will be a lot of food, but Wylan will be so _upset_ when he returns. He’s signing papers to have his father committed, it’s so very tragic and he takes such comfort in your food. Says it reminds him of his childhood,” Jesper said, smiling disarmingly at her. It was a lie, because Wylan wouldn’t be upset in the slightest and he’s never equated Larisa’s cooking to his childhood (they had a different cook back then).

But a small smile spread across her face and she nodded in acquiescence, “Very well. I’ll have someone run to the market and purchase the necessary ingredients.”

Jesper beamed at her, “Thank you, Larisa. I do appreciate it.”

It was still only the afternoon, so Jesper decided spent some time with Wylan’s mother, Marya. She never said more than a few sentences at a time, and even sometimes that was rare, but it was still a vast improvement. She smiled at Jesper as he entered, her hazel eyes sharp and intelligent but entirely kind. She mostly just painted while he talked, but he could tell she enjoyed the company because a small smile never left her face.

Jesper was beginning to feel a little ancy as the day went on, so he went to his workshop, located in what was once Wylan’s old bedroom-turned-nursery, to stave off any thoughts of taking a stroll down to the Barrel to test his luck. His tutor usually left him with various assignments between their lessons, and there was no doubt something for him to work on there.

It wasn’t long before he heard speaking downstairs, likely some staff greeting Wylan back home.

He airily walked downstairs, greeting Wylan with a chaste kiss and placing a hand on his shoulder. Wylan regarded him with a cautious smile, obviously not forgetting about Jesper’s promise of a surprise for the evening.

The head chef appeared in the foyer and said, “Master Wylan. I do hope all proceedings went well today. Per a special request from Master Jesper, we have prepared _slavink_ for supper.”

Wylan’s eyebrows raised and he said, “Thank you, Larisa. We’ll be in to enjoy it shortly.”

She gave a small bow and receded to the kitchen.

“Is that my surprise?” Wylan said, a delighted smile creeping on his face, “The right kind of bacon for _slavink_ is pricey, Jesper, not to mention hard to find.”

“I am told that it took some persistence, and some _kruge_ , but one of Larisa’s boys was up to the task,” Jesper said, not directly answering Wylan’s question. But he didn’t seem to notice.

“I hope your appetite is up to the task,” Jesper continued, grinning.

Wylan laughed and ghosted a hand over his soft and protruding middle, distinguishable even through his jacket. “I think I can manage,” he said.

They went to the dining room and Larisa wheeled out the serving cart, complete with a tray of _slavink_ , and a large plate of potatoes and vegetables. Jesper saw Wylan’s eyes widen. Jesper kept his eyes elsewhere and nonchalantly sipped his water. Larisa moved the plates to the table and left with a small bow.

“This is too much food, Jes. Did you ask her to make this much?” Wylan complained as he began eating.

“I don’t think it’s _too_ much. This is your favorite meal, after all,” Jesper said with an easy smile, beginning to work on his own plate.

In truth, Jesper didn’t much care for _slavink_. It was a little too greasy and salty, and sat heavy in his stomach. It wasn’t _bad_ , it just wasn’t his favorite. He ate a bit of it, but favored the potatoes and vegetables. Maybe that’s why he had the figure of a starving scarecrow. Wylan was soft curves and Jesper was gangly limbs. Jesper fought the urge to scoff. And Wylan thought _he_ was the less attractive of the two.

Well. Hopefully that would change by the end of the night.

He glanced over at Wylan who was eating his supper with fervor and wondered idly if he had eaten anything for lunch before he left the house. Jesper figured probably not, as Wylan was in a bit of a rush by the time he had finally gotten dressed.

Jesper let Wylan devour his first few bites in silence before he asked, “So things went as expected today?”

Wylan popped a piece of potato in his mouth and nodded. He swallowed, and said, “Yes. Arduous and exhausting, but according to plan. It...feels weird. Kind of. That it’s finally done. That he’s really out of my life.”

Jesper pursed his lips, “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Wylan smiled and ate another bite. “No. I...I’m at peace with it, I think. It was the only way.”

Conversation became less serious, and Wylan kept eating steadily. His appetite had certainly grown in recent months, Jesper realized as Wylan easily helped himself to seconds and Jesper still had plenty on his own plate.

Wylan saw Jesper tracking his moves as he filled his second plate and shot him a dry look, “I am getting a bit full. I’m not sure how much more I’ll be able to eat.”

“Oh, Wylan, don’t be silly. You’re full of surprises,” Jesper teased with a wink. Wylan made a face but was obviously fighting a smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” Wylan said, helping himself to another bite.

“Hm, what’s ridiculous is that you’re still wearing your jacket at your own dinner table. Why don’t you take it off, love?”

Wylan’s fork paused and Jesper heard his breathing hitch as he met Jesper’s eyes. He wondered, not for the first time, how well the merchling could read him. If he could see the _want_ in his eyes.

“Alright,” Wylan said casually, flicking open the buttons in the front and shrugging it off his shoulders. Jesper was treated once more to the snug white button up that graciously hugged the plump curve of Wylan’s belly. The buttons strained more than they had in the morning, coupled with sitting down and the amount of food Wylan had already eaten. They were seated across from each other, but Jesper was still able to catch a peek of Wylan’s pale flesh peeking through the buttons.

Maybe Wylan was just feeling particularly gluttonous because of his favorite meal, or maybe he was finally beginning to believe that Jesper was _into_ this, because he wasn’t slowing down. In fact, he might’ve even picked up the pace.

Jesper had finished his plate and unabashedly watched Wylan. The boy’s breathing was becoming labored as he continuously ate. He shifted several times in his seat, fiddling with his waistband and the buttons on his shirt, trying to find any position that would offer him more comfort. He was unlikely to find any, given how his belly was only swelling further and further outwards with every bite.

Wylan finished his second plate and eyed the remaining rolls of _slavink_ warily. There were only a few left, along with some uneaten vegetables and potatoes that were of less concern. Two plates of dinner was normal for Wylan, but _slavink_ was heavier than most other meals. Wylan visibly steeled himself and resolutely put the rest of the food on his plate. Jesper’s pleasant surprise must’ve been evident on his face, because Wylan raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Wylan challenged, daring Jesper to say something.

And Jesper was never one to back down from challenges. He figured he’d test the waters, give the mercher a taste of what he had planned for the rest of the evening, “Oh, nothing. I’m just pleased that you’re obviously accepting your size. After all, who else would eat an entire tray full of _slavink_? Certainly not someone watching their waistline,” Jesper said smoothly, taking another drink of water.

Wylan made a choking sound and flushed, wide eyes snapping to Jesper. Wylan must’ve seen the familiar lust in Jesper’s eyes, because he straightened his back (which made his belly pooch further outwards), cleared his throat and said with dignity, “This is merely a treat, Jesper. As you _know_ , this is my favorite meal. Just a small i-indulgence,” Wylan said. The quiver in his voice betrayed him.

“ _Small_ , yes, of course,” Jesper said flippantly, unable to bury the grin coming across his face.

Wylan, still flushed, looked Jesper in the eye as he took the next bite. Jesper felt his composure slip. Wylan looked so _delicious_. His soft pink lips worked slowly, his pupils blown wide and fixed on Jesper, with a blush still high on his cheeks.

When he finished, he let his fork fall onto his plate with a clatter. He closed his eyes and arched his back which only served to strain the buttons of his shirt further. Jesper got to his feet and the noise made Wylan jump and open his eyes, watching Jesper warily.

Jesper laughed as he sat in one of the chairs next to Wylan. He extended his long fingers and began rubbing some of the tension out of Wylan’s distended middle. 

“Relax, merchling. I don’t bite.”

“Actually, you do. Often,” Wylan said, but he easily did as Jesper asked and relaxed under his hands. Feeling playfully spiteful, Jesper nipped gently along Wylan’s softening jaw.

They sat like that for a while as Wylan’s stomach settled. Jesper’s affectionate fingers continued to work across Wylan’s belly, savoring the feeling of his soft curves, and he peppered kisses along his jaw and neck. He had eaten enough that the top of his belly was relatively firm under Jesper’s fingers, but he was also confident the merch had a bit more room. He had seen Wylan eat more than that in the past, after all.

“Are you ready to take things upstairs?” Jesper asked.

“Mm, yes, I suppose so.”

They made their way up the grand staircase to their shared bedroom. They walked side by side, Jesper keeping a hand on Wylan’s soft waist. He walked a bit slower than normal, but otherwise was no worse for wear.

When they made it to their bedroom, Wylan sat on the edge of the bed with an exhausted sigh and flopped backwards. The movement made Wylan’s belly wobble, Jesper could tell even through his shirt.

“Scooch up, merchling,” Jesper said, patting Wylan on his chubby hips a few times, encouraging him to move.

Wylan knew what that meant and where to go. He gave a lazy groan, but sat up and shimmed backwards until his back pressed against the carved wooden bed frame. Jesper enjoyed watching him move, watching through his clothes how the littlest of movements caused his thighs and belly to jiggle.

Wylan squirmed once he was there, looking nervous under Jesper’s gaze, but there was a pink touch to his cheeks that showed his excitement. His shirt strained more as he was propped up, and Jesper could see hints of pale flesh between the lowest buttons.

“You know what’s coming, right?” Jesper said.

Wylan looked up at him with those big blue eyes, too perceptive for his own good. “I’m starting to think maybe I don’t,” he said.

Jesper smiled at that. So the merchling was catching on, after all?

“Good,” was all Jesper said in return as he walked to their bedside table and pulled out the small coils of linen rope.

He crawled onto the bed and straddled Wylan’s hips. Before tying him, Jesper leaned in for a kiss. Wylan reciprocated easily, pushing up into Jesper’s lips. It made his belly bump into Jesper’s flat stomach.

A low groan came from Jesper’s chest as another wave of arousal crashed through him. Wylan was so hot, it was tempting to just take him now. But Jesper restrained himself and pulled back, taking one of Wylan’s wrists and beginning to tie it.

“You’re...leaving my shirt on?” Wylan asked tentatively. There was a hint of shyness in his voice, like he seriously thought maybe it was because Jesper didn’t want to see him.

Well that wouldn’t do.

Jesper finished tying Wylan and then roughly grabbed a handful of his belly through his shirt. Jesper was supremely satisfied that there was more than enough fat for him to get a full handful. He could’ve gotten several, really. Wylan really had gotten quite soft. The surprise got Wylan more than anything, and he let out a surprised squeak.

“Don’t worry, love,” Jesper answered, jiggling the handful of fat in his hand gently enough to make sure he didn’t make him feel ill, but it still made Wylan’s whole middle wobble in response. Wylan’s eyes grew wider, his cheeks redder, as Jesper continued, “I plan on making short work of it.”

He released his grip on Wylan’s middle to tug at Wylan’s restraints gently. “Are these too tight? Do they feel okay?” he asked.

“Wha-? Yes, yes, they’re fine,” Wylan said, struggling against them for a moment to show that no, they were not too tight, but also, no, he could not break free. Perfect.

“Good. Remember your word, Wylan. Don’t be afraid to use it,” Jesper reminded him.

Jesper traced his hand over the clothed rolls of Wylan’s sides, where his love handles pooled over the tight waistband of his pants. He toyed with the waistband button for a moment, somewhat surprised that they were as tight as they were. That couldn’t be comfortable. Even after adding nearly four inches to the waistband, it still wasn’t enough for his plump lover once he’d overindulged at supper. He had simply grown too fat.

Wylan writhed his hips, trying to encourage Jesper to undo the button. Wylan looked at him desperately, only to have Jesper gaze back wickedly. He knew what Wylan wanted. He was going to have to ask for it.

“Jes, please,” Wylan said, rolling his hips again. Jesper could see where Wylan was already growing hard, just from anticipation and being tied up.

“Please, what?”

“Please, just, undo my pants.”

“Why?”

Wylan gave a distressed whimper and Jesper arched an eyebrow impassively.

“They’re- they’re too tight!” Wylan admitted, his voice high pitched and breathy.

“And why would that be, I wonder?” Jesper asked, palming the lower, drooping curve of Wylan’s belly.

Saving Wylan from answering, there were a few sharp raps on their bedroom door. Wylan froze and blanched.

“You can leave it outside the door, thank you,” Jesper called, eyes never leaving Wylan.

“Of course, Master Jesper,” a muffled voice from behind the door answered, one that Jesper recognized to be one of the kitchen boys. They both remained still and silent for a moment as they listened to the footsteps fade.

“What’s outside?” Wylan asked.

“Curious, are you?”

Wylan huffed, “Well of course I am! You’ve got me tied up like a stuffed pig and-”

“Is that how you feel? Like a stuffed pig?” Jesper asked, reaching his hands to the crest of Wylan’s belly and pressing down where he was most bloated. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him _feel_ how full he was.

Wylan gulped and squirmed again. The pink blush was returning to his face. Deciding to not force Wylan to answer, Jesper rose and approached the door.

“I was just concerned. After all, you left the house in such a hurry this morning after none of your clothes fit, you didn’t eat lunch. I only want to make sure you have your fill,” Jesper said.

“I-” Wylan started, then stopped as his eyes widened at the sight of Jesper wheeling in a serving cart with plates full of dessert.

“I plan on making sure you eat plenty,” Jesper said, watching Wylan’s expression carefully. He figured if Wylan was dead against this sort of food-play, he’d use his safe word right about now. But the mercher only reddened further, his mouth opening and closing like he couldn’t quite decide what to say. The tent in his pants hadn’t died down, either. Excellent.

“But first,” Jesper said as he wheeled the cart to the bedside and resumed his position straddled on Wylan’s lap, “I suppose we should get you out of this,” he said, tugging at the bottom of Wylan’s shirt.

He gingerly trailed his fingertips along Wylan’s sides, interested this time in feeling the shirt itself rather than the rolls of fat. He ran his fingers down the seams and felt for the imprint left by Jesper’s abilities. Felt for where his powers stretched the fabric and stitches. He exhaled before pulling his influence out of the fabric, allowing it to tighten and reform back to its original state under his hands.

Undoing his work that quickly wasn’t perfect, and there was certainly some unevenness and puckered fabric, but the result was everything Jesper had imagined.

The fabric snapped back quickly enough that the motion made Wylan’s belly fat shake as it suctioned around his protruding tummy. The bottom of Wylan’s flabby gut was forced to poke out the bottom of the shirt that was suddenly too small to contain his whole belly. Every one of buttons strained, across his belly and up his chubby chest. The buttons were tight enough that they made additional rolls in Wylan’s belly, forcing the fat in around the buttons, then pushing it out between the gaps. Every gap between the struggling buttons was forced wide open, proudly displaying Wylan’s pale, doughy stomach. The bottom of his love handles couldn’t be fully contained anymore either, and they pooled out of the bottom of his shirt to flop onto Wylan’s waistband.

Wylan shrieked and stared at his gut in shock.

“Did...did you just-?!” Wylan sputtered, unsure how to finish the sentence.

“I’ll admit, I’m surprised. I figured one of these would pop,” Jesper said wistfully, tugging gently at one of the buttons and poking a bit of Wylan’s doughy stomach that was exposed by the gaps. He supposed the shirt was just that well-made.

Wylan shifted a little, pulling himself a bit further up so he was sitting straighter.

Unfortunately for Wylan, sitting up more made his belly stick even further out, and the bottom two buttons finally gave up the fight and hit Jesper’s chest. The bottom half Wylan’s gut plopped out heavily, eagerly occupying the new space.

Jesper took either side of the shirt where the buttons had blown off, and he tugged them back together just to enjoy the sight, savoring how Wylan’s fat tummy squished against his knuckles and overflowed out of any space it was given.

“You used to be so small. This shirt used to fit you fine, with plenty of room,” Jesper said, releasing his hold on the shirt and allowing Wylan’s belly to flow out again. 

“But now look at you,” Jesper continued, undoing the rest of the buttons with his long fingers. He leaned down to press kisses to the swollen curve of Wylan’s belly.

“You’ve blossomed merchling, truly. So indulgent, so plush.” His hands slid to Wylan’s soft chest and gave it a squeeze. “You have breasts now. I’ve been with girls with smaller tits than this.” Jesper grazed his thumb over the pert pink bud of Wylan’s nipple and Wylan arched his back and gasped.

“Jesper, please…” Wylan trailed off, pushing his hips up. He was increasingly hard, but it wasn’t time for that yet.

He had a whole tray of desserts to get through first.

“Hush now. I’d gag you if I didn’t need your mouth for something else.”

Wylan whimpered, but didn’t say anything else. His face, down to his chest were red and his pupils were blown. He made a ravishing image. He was obviously still embarrassed by Jesper’s words, but was also reveling in the attention Jesper was giving him.

Jesper leaned down to take a moment and tenderly kiss Wylan. He met Jesper’s lips heatedly, eager as ever. He showed it differently, but now Jesper was fairly sure Wylan was enjoying this just as much as Jesper.

Jesper pulled back and pushed Wylan’s shirt off his shoulders. It still hung from his arms, there was nothing that could be done about that as he had already tied Wylan, but it wasn’t obstructing the view of Wylan’s torso anymore.

Wylan watched him with those wide blue eyes, his nervous expression mixing with one of anticipation. Jesper leaned to the serving cart and pulled a plate containing several lemon tarts. He put one to Wylan’s lips, and he took a bite without hesitation, licking some powdered sugar off Jesper’s fingers in the process with his warm, soft tongue. 

Wylan ate quickly and obediently. He kept looking up at Jesper, as if he could still scarcely believe that Jesper was hard as a rock from his own flabby body, let alone feeding him more food that would only serve to make him fatter.

Jesper palmed and rubbed Wylan’s stomach with one hand, trying to keep him from getting too full too fast, and kept feeding him with the other.

He finished the plate pretty easily, and Jesper couldn’t help but be impressed that Wylan was still managing to eat so much. He really had put it away at dinner, but here he was, letting Jesper stuff him like a turkey.

“Thirsty?” Jesper asked, and Wylan nodded, chewing the last bit of the lemon tarts.

There was a pot of hot cocoa on the tray, with two ceramic mugs. Jesper couldn’t help but think it was laughable. He had no intention of consuming anything on this tray himself. He had asked Larisa to prepare it with fresh cream, so it was heavy and rich. He poured Wylan a cup and put it to his lips.

Wylan greedily gulped it down. He drank almost the whole mug before pulling away.

Jesper started feeding him again. Jesper picked a plate containing squares of blueberry crumble cake. It was one of Wylan’s favorites. Then again, most sweets were one of Wylan’s favorites. His pace was slower this time, so with his free hand, Jesper explored Wylan’s body even more.

He was definitely heavier than Jesper had realized. Jesper had been delightfully aware that Wylan was still putting on weight, but seeing it like this was different. Wylan’s torso bare and bloated, but still eating more without protest. His belly lapped over the waistband of his too tight pants, obscuring the button. There was a pudgy roll beneath his fat little breasts. His sides and hips were stacked with soft, pliant fat. It wasn’t just a few pounds. Wylan was well into being properly chubby, perhaps closer to being actually fat than Jesper had realized. Maybe he was already there. He must’ve been putting weight on faster than ever before, because Jesper considered himself pretty observant. The little mercher’s gluttony was escalating.

Wylan was nearing completion of the crumble cake as Jesper was still petting his belly with his free hand. He was tracing some indents left by Wylan’s shirt, curious as to why they hadn’t faded yet. The other marks had. There were three marks on his lower belly, where it was the widest and fattest. He trailed his thumb over one of the marks curiously.

Wylan squirmed. Jesper looked up at him questioningly. Wylan’s face was bright red, flushing down his neck, looking from Jesper’s hand, to his own belly, back to Jesper’s face.

Jesper realized all at once. These were not marks left by his shirt. He’d seen these on a few women in the past, usually on their thighs and hips.

Wylan had stretch marks.

They were probably long overdue, now that Jesper understood what he was seeing. Wylan was plenty chubby that it was almost surprising that he hadn’t gotten them sooner.

Jesper trailed his hands over the marks pointedly. “And here we have irrefutable proof of how overfed you’ve been lately, merchling. Your body can hardly keep up with how much you keep shoveling in.”

Wylan whimpered as Jesper put the last bit of crumble cake in his mouth. Jesper rubbed the tightness of his upper belly before giving Wylan another mug full of hot cocoa. Wylan downed it gratefully.

Jesper toyed at Wylan’s waistband with his long fingers. He could just barely force one of his fingers into the waistband. Wylan released another, louder and higher pitched whimper at that. Jesper couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re doing well so far, Wylan. Though you’ve clearly had plenty of practice. You don’t get a gut like this by eating modestly. How about I give you a reward?” Jesper said, putting his hand below the hang of Wylan’s belly to run his thumb over the button.

“Oh, oh, please, Jesper,” Wylan begged.

“Now hold on. If I reward you now, I expect you to finish everything I offer you. Understand?”

Wylan nodded. “Yes, I understand, just _please_...”

Jesper smirked and thumbed the button open. It was eager to come undone, happily relinquishing its duty and allowing Wylan’s gut to flow forward in the newly available space. Wylan flushed deeper, but breathed a sigh of relief.

Jesper manhandled the pants down Wylan’s chunky hips. Wylan did little to help him, being too stuffed to lift his hips. Jesper was as careful as possible, but little uncomfortable whimpers escaped Wylan’s throat.

Once his thighs were exposed, Jesper took a moment to nuzzle into the softness and nip the inside, where they were the flabbiest. Wylan gasped and spread his legs, encouraging Jesper to focus his attention there.

But they weren’t done yet.

Wylan was looking beyond bloated now, his gut forming a dome out from his ribcage. It was firm and warm to the touch. Jesper gave Wylan a moment’s reprieve, focusing on massaging out the tightness of his belly. There was one thing left on the tray, and it was a doozy. A caramel cheesecake.

Jesper got Wylan more cocoa, which he drank gratefully. When Jesper reached for the cheesecake, Wylan groaned and said, “I just..give me a minute. I just need a minute.”

_Too bad_ , was on Jesper’s lips, but he figured he’d be gentler on Wylan today. He’d be pushier next time, should Wylan be interested in a repeat performance. He’d already given Jesper so much.

So he gave Wylan a longer break. The mercher was panting like he had just gone for a run. Jesper spent the time by trailing kisses along Wylan’s soft jaw, down to his pert chest, to his rotund belly and down to his soft thighs. Jesper got a bit impatient after a while, beginning to nip playfully at Wylan’s softness instead of leave kisses. Wylan was familiar with Jesper’s restlessness, and gave an irritated huff.

After a particularly sharp nip to his chubby roll underneath his pecs, Wylan gave an, “Eep!” followed by, “Alright, okay, I’m-I’m ready.”

Jesper lifted the cheesecake and put it on the bed. It was smaller than a standard cheesecake to be fair, but in terms of mass alone, it was still the heaviest of all the treats Wylan had eaten tonight. It was cut into nice, symmetrical slices. There was some silverware on the tray, but it was firm enough that when Jesper plucked up a piece with his fingers, it remained in tact.

Wylan gave him a look, probably in protest of Jesper using his hands instead of a fork. The look told Jesper one thing: It was clear that he was feeling far to at ease.

More aggressively than before, Jesper raised the cheesecake and when Wylan opened his mouth, Jesper moved his hand forward so Wylan was forced to bite off more than he had anticipated. He gave a little ‘mmph’ sound, his cheeks too full of rich, decadent cheesecake to say much else.

“You better make that appointment with the tailor soon, love. Something tells me this isn’t going anywhere any time soon,” Jesper said, patting Wylan’s gut.

Wylan gulped and had another bite shoved into his mouth.

“Just look at you. So soft. You’ve gotten so soft, Wylan. So plump. So _greedy_.”

Jesper coupled that last one with a grope to his crotch as well, and Wylan’s heavy hips bucked weakly.

Wylan had finished a few slices, almost at halfway, when he begged, “Please, Jesper, some cocoa. I’m thirsty.”

“You’ve almost finished it,” Jesper told him, then gave him what he asked for.

Wylan drank with heavy gulps, then pulled away. Jesper was back immediately with more cheesecake, and Wylan groaned but opened his mouth.

Jesper was certain he’d never seen Wylan so full before. There was still some remaining softness to his belly, the pouch below his belly button, but the rest was firm and tight.

“Ghezen...I don’t think I can eat anymore,” Wylan said.

“Look how close you are, Wylan. There’s only two slices left. Surely you can manage that,” Jesper encouraged.

Wylan took a deep breath, nodded and opened his mouth again.

When Wylan finished the very last bite, Jesper could hardly believe his eyes. Wylan looked so positively round. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

Wylan burped quietly and tugged mindlessly against his restraints. His stomach was making loud, unhappy gurgling noises. Jesper used both hands now to settle it.

“Please, Jesper, please…” Wylan trailed off, red faced and panting. He looked immensely uncomfortable. Jesper worried that perhaps Wylan had let Jesper push him past his limits.

“I know, love. Just relax, I’ve got you,” Jesper said, continuing his belly rub.

“No, Jes, please, I-I finished it all. I want…” Wylan trailed off, pushing his hips up, bumping his erection against his distended middle.

Jesper couldn’t help but laugh. He had been concerned that Wylan was in serious pain, but the merchling was just eager for his reward.

“So greedy. You just love to be stuffed, don’t you?”

Wylan just threw his head back and whined.

“I asked you a question.”

“Ugh, yes, I-I do! Just ple-hease!” he whined, bucking his hips so his dick moved against his gut, eager to find any friction.

Jesper chucked, “Relax. You did excellent, Wylan. I’ll take care of you.”

~

Jesper carefully wiped off the dome of his belly, making sure not to miss any spots. The mercher would surely not forgive him for that in the morning if he woke up feeling sticky.

Wylan was still awake, although barely. Jesper had untied him first and foremost once they had finished, and he had his hands crossed right below his soft pecs, just before the curve of his belly billowed out. He had his eyes closed, but Jesper knew he wasn’t quite asleep yet. He wheeled the cart of empty plates back into the hall, and gently climbed into bed, laying on his side to face Wylan, and placing a hand of his own onto his belly to help rub where it was still solid as a rock.

Wylan moaned pitifully, and turned his head to face Jesper, and hid it against the taller man’s chest. Jesper kissed the top of his head.

“That was...excessive,” Wylan said eventually.

“Did you like it?” Jesper asked, cringing as the words came out. He sounded horribly awkward, but he had to know. It was the only thing that really mattered. As much as he liked it, he wouldn’t ask Wylan to do it again if he didn’t have fun as well.

Wylan made a quiet little whining sound, like he didn’t quite want to answer, but he admitted, “...um. Yes. I am _absurdly_ full now, and there were a time or two where I really thought I might be sick but...I liked it a lot.”

Jesper cackled at him and nipped at his ear because it was nearby. “My kinky little merchling.”

“Oh, Ghezen, please don’t call me that.”

“How about my chubby little merchling?”

“That’s even worse, and practically an oxymoron.”

“Nonsense. You are most certainly chubby, and also little because you’re so short.”

Wylan moved his head to meet Jesper’s eyes and give him a half-hearted glare. “I’m not really that short, you know. You’re just impossibly tall.”

“Mhm, you flatterer. Go on, what else am I? Impossibly tall, devilishly handsome, suave and dashing…”

Wylan giggled and swatted Jesper’s shoulder with a hand.

“You are all those things, but you know that,” Wylan said, meeting his eyes with a sincere look that made Jesper’s heart beat faster.

“But you’re also considerate,” Wylan continued. “You’re mindful. Solicitous. You’re intelligent and dedicated.”

Jesper swallowed heavily. There was an authenticity to what Wylan was saying that left a lump in Jesper’s chest. He wasn’t always the best at taking these kinds of compliments. Compliments on his physical appearance were easier.

“Shall I go on? I can, you know. I’ve got the best lover in all of Ketterdam. All of Kerch, really. Maybe even the world,” Wylan said, a touch of teasing and a smile playing on his face, but his eyes were filled with sincerity.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Jesper said with a sigh and a small smile, “Tonight was supposed to be about you.”

“It was. I was feeling... _less_ , than usual. You remedied that. You understood what I needed.”

“You needed to be ‘tied up like a stuffed pig’?” Jesper said teasingly, quoting Wylan from earlier, trying to get the topic a little less serious. He wasn’t good at these sorts of talks.

But Wylan was unphased. “I certainly feel more at peace now, so yes, I suppose so.”

They were silent for a moment, when Wylan shifted and winced, one of his hands falling to his bloated gut with a displeased, “Oof.”

Jesper paid more attention to Wylan’s middle in an instant, hands working with renewed fervor to relieve him of discomfort.

“I um. I did eat lunch today,” Wylan admitted quietly.

Jesper laughed, “Did you really? When? I thought for sure you wouldn’t have time.”

“I stopped for fish and chips, there was a cart on my way. I was so _hungry_ , I couldn’t wait for supper.”

“You’re getting so insatiable,” Jesper said, words teasing but his tone was reverent.

“Mmhm,” Wylan said sleepily, closing his eyes. “Just don’t stop rubbing.”

Jesper laughed and kissed Wylan’s soft cheek.

“That, I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why does everything I write have to end so mf soft smh
> 
> I skipped the smut because I don’t know how to write smut well~
> 
> Now that I’ve defiled this relationship properly, let me know if you’ve enjoyed! ♥


End file.
